Five Times Spock Noticed Jim's Hands
by MarillaT'Pel
Summary: and one time he just had to touch.  Typical five and one story.  Rated for suggestive stuff and Spock's somewhat dirty thoughts!  I don't own.


**I know it's a pain for people to have to wait a whole week for the next chapter of a story they're reading, but that's the schedule I set, and I'm going to start sticking to it! In the meantime, this is a little something to apologize for the irregular updates and a thank you for all the reviews/alerts/favorites that Forty Week Window has been getting. To all the readers that have made that the most popular story I've written so far, I hope you enjoy it.**

**I've read a few stories like this, so this probably doesn't come off as very original, and I know it's kind of short, but I couldn't resist thinking up a bunch of things Kirk could do with his hands that Spock might find alluring or erotic.**

* * *

><p><strong>Five Times Spock Noticed Jim's Hands and One Time He Just Had to Touch<strong>

**Typing**

It was a typical evening on the USS Enterprise. Commander Spock was getting ready to play chess with his Captain. It had become a weekly ritual early in their five year mission, and now they played whenever they had the time. Spock finished typing up the report he was working on and signed off his terminal. He stepped through the door of their joined bathroom and rang to let Jim know he was there, in case he wasn't ready for him to enter.

He'd initially come in through the door in the hallway, believing to enter through the bathroom was too presumptuous and improper. But then Jim told him there was no reason he shouldn't use the bathroom door, so he did from then on. Jim called out an invitation and he opened the door. Jim, who was sitting at his desk looked over at him as he walked in.

"Hey," he said, looking apologetic, "have a seat. I just need to finish up this report."

"Of course." Replied Spock. He moved over to the table where their three-dimensional chess set sat and began setting up the pieces. As he glanced back he saw Jim's hands poised over the keyboard.

He'd never paid much attention to his Captain's hands. He was aware that Jim was a very aesthetically pleasing example of a human male. He'd admittedly studied his facial features before during their games, finding them exceptionally attractive. His mind was also very appealing, something else he had noticed during their games. However, this was the first time he'd taken notice of the way Jim's fingers almost danced across the keys as he rushed to finish the report, like a concert pianist playing a fast-paced song, with just the right amount of pressure on each key. Abruptly, his typing came to a halt. He glanced over his report quickly, smiled in satisfaction, and logged off. He turned to Spock and smiled warmly. Spock felt himself relax under it.

"So, let's get started.

* * *

><p><strong>Chess<strong>

During their very next game of chess, Spock took the opportunity to study Jim's hands in more detail. It wasn't so strange, really. Vulcans were logical, certainly, but hands held a special significance for them. They were used for mind melds, and touching fingers was the only socially acceptable gesture of affection permitted for bondmates.

Humans certainly put enough value on physical form. Most of the demand for flawlessness was put in the face, the skin, or the body figure. Some people even looked for perfection in certain parts of the body, such as hands or feet. While Vulcans could appreciate the physical form, mental compatibility was what mattered most. Still, it didn't stop him from covertly watching Jim's hands appreciatively while he toyed with one of Spock's own chess pieces that he'd won as he contemplated his next move.

Jim had strong hands, the kind one would expect from someone who'd grown up on a farm as he had. It had been a long time since they were used for the type of hard labor that farm work consisted of, but Spock could tell they were still somewhat rough and strong. Many Vulcans assumed that rough hands implied a lack of delicacy, but he'd seen Jim handle fragile things with care, so as not to damage them, much like the way his index finger lightly circled the tip of the chess piece, and how he grasped each small glass figure just firmly enough to keep it in his hand, like he was worried it might shatter if he tightened his hold. He was pulled out of his thoughts by Jim's voice.

"Hey, Spock? It's your move." He returned his attention to the game.

"Yes, of course Jim."

* * *

><p><strong>Hairstyling<strong>

It was thirty minutes before shift began. Jim and Spock were both on Alpha shift today. As Spock sent his clothes down the laundry chute, he realized he'd left one of his socks in the bathroom. While he undressed in his own room, he always left his socks on before he got in the shower, as the floor was always just a little too cold for his comfort. The light was on, which meant that Jim was inside grooming himself. He'd suggested quite early on that it would be 'logical', for Spock to use the bathroom first whenever they would be on shift together, as he did not take as long to make use of the facilities.

Spock hesitated before buzzing for entry. He had no idea how far along Jim was in his morning routine, and there was really no need for him to retrieve his sock right now. However, as a Vulcan, his life was based around order and logic, and he _always_ made sure things were put back into their place when he was done with them. He buzzed on the door.

Jim called for him to come in. He was fully dressed, standing before the mirror.

"Did you need something?" He asked curiously. Spock shook his head minutely.

"Negative, I merely came back for a sock I left behind."

"Oh," said Jim, "carry on then." He turned back to the mirror. Spock found the sock immediately by the counter. It must have fallen off when he picked up his robe after his shower. He bent down to pick it up, then straightened up. He started to say something to Jim, but paused when he saw what he was doing.

Jim was running his hands through his hair, styling it the way he liked. He was focused on his reflection, so he didn't notice Spock's eyes following his hands as he put the finishing touches on his appearance. Spock couldn't help but wonder how the strands of dark blond hair felt against Jim's fingertips, or how they would feel against his own.

He almost physically shook his head. As tempting as it might be, just reaching out and touching his Captain's hair would probably violate some regulation about personal space. And Jim just might find it strange. He moved back toward the doorway, distancing himself from temptation.

"I will see you on the Bridge, Captain." He left without waiting for any response.

* * *

><p><strong>Snapping<strong>

Spock studied the rock pile before him. He was supposed to take a sample that he would be able to bring back to the ship as a mineral specimen, but he wanted to take the opportunity to observe and scan it in its entirety first. He was so focused on making notes about the readings on his padd that he didn't hear Jim calling to him or notice him coming over when he didn't respond. He was completely focused on the rocks before him until…

SNAP!

His head jerked up as he looked around for the source of the noise. He didn't have long to look. He saw Jim standing right beside him, withdrawing his hand.

"Sorry, but I said your name three times and you didn't answer." He nodded.

"My apologies Captain. My attention was focused elsewhere." Jim smiled.

"Yeah, I can see that. Sorry I snapped at you." Spock cocked his head to the side.

"I was given to understand that that expression would mean that you have spoken sharply or unkindly to me." Jim nodded.

"It's true, that's usually what it means to snap at someone. But I was talking about the way I snapped my fingers at you." Spock's raised an eyebrow.

"That was the sound I heard? You caused it with your fingers?" Jim nodded.

"Yeah. You've never seen anyone snap their fingers before?"

"I have not." Replied Spock. Jim shrugged.

"Oh, well, it's easy. You just get your thumb and middle finger together like this," he showed Spock the position of his fingers, "and rub them together really fast and hard. Although, sometimes you need to get them a little wet first." He brought his hand to his mouth and, as Spock watched, flicked his tongue out over his middle finger and rubbed it against his thumb to spread the moisture, not noticing the way Spock's eyes widened or his s inhalation at the sight. Then, his thumb moved forward, producing the same strange sound as before and almost making Spock jump in surprise. "See?" He asked, oblivious to Spock's fascination. "Easy. Now, come on. We're almost ready to head back, so you better get your sample." Spock nodded.

"Aye, Captain." With that, he returned to the rock.

Later, in the privacy of his quarters, Spock found himself recalling Jim's demonstration and moving his fingers into the position the way he had explained. Pausing for just a moment, he rubbed his fingers together like so.

SNAP!

Spock actually jerked from the sensation. Due to the sting it caused, it wasn't immediately what he would classify as pleasant. However, something about the friction, and the sensation that followed it caused a shock to run up his arm to the rest of his body, causing him to shudder and breathe hard. He caught sight of his reflection in the mirror he had, a Vulcan artifact, mounted on the wall. He could see that his face was flushing green and his pupils were dilated. He looked down at his hand shakily. This was definitely one human mannerism that he would not be attempting to imitate.

At least not in public.

* * *

><p><strong>Eating<strong>

The crew was celebrating a rare perfect diplomatic meeting. Their presence was being celebrated with a lavish banquet. They were currently being served some kind of local equivalent of sweet bread rolls as an appetizer. One of the King and Queen's advisors offered Jim a dish of something golden and sweet smelling, a special kind of honey derived from a very rare flower, (quite a delicacy, he told them) to drizzle on the bread. Jim was smiling at him in his usual charming way, but with a hint of what Spock had come to know as placation. It was likely that Jim knew he could not eat the confection without incurring the wrath of Doctor McCoy for going off his diet card, but was also nervous about insulting their generous hosts.

"My doctor would throw a fit if I ate something like this. Though," he threw Spock a conspiratorial grin, "I suppose one taste wouldn't hurt." He dipped his index finger into the honey like substance and stuck it in his mouth to lick it off. "Mmh!" His slightly muffled groan was probably the only thing that prevented everyone nearby from hearing Spock's rather loud gasp. Jim's eyes were shut in bliss as he savored the treat. "Oh God, it's so _good!_" He moaned. He stuck his finger back in his mouth to suck off the remaining honey, humming contentedly.

Spock could only stare, transfixed by the way Jim's pink lips were fastened firmly around his finger. What Jim had done before, snapping his fingers, could easily be considered erotic by Vulcan standards. This though, this was downright pornographic. It had certainly had a far stronger affect on him than the snapping incident. Jim's eyes opened suddenly, and they met Spock's. He immediately pulled the finger out of his mouth, looking a little embarrassed as he wiped his hand on a napkin and returned to his meal. It was highly unlikely he knew what Spock was thinking. It was more likely that he thought Spock, his prim and proper First Officer, found his behavior unbecoming. Spock looked away, only to notice that the man who'd offered Jim the honey was staring at him with an expression that could only be described as hunger. The kind that clearly had nothing to do with his meal. A quick glance around the room revealed that several men and women in their immediate vicinity were wearing similar expressions.

Spock's disapproval must have been showing on his face, because many of them suddenly became very interested in their own food. Spock went back to his own meal, trying to cover up the fact that his conscious mind wanted nothing more than to run back to his quarters and replay every second of Jim's blissful expression and the way his lips had wrapped so perfectly around that finger.

Later on, in the safety of his own quarters, Spock knew there was one thing he would have wanted more than to flee; to bring Jim and some of that rare native honey with him.

* * *

><p><strong>The Last Straw<strong>

Spock hadn't even thought as he entered the bathroom while Jim was using it. It was Jim's fault, really. He had grown up in a house where the lock on the bathroom door was broken and no one ever got around to fixing it. As a result, he was never taught the true importance of being able to lock a bathroom door. So again, it was Jim's fault, or at least whoever should have taken the time to fix that bathroom door.

Spock stepped in and looked up just as Jim was pulling his bathrobe shut. Jim looked at him, startled.

"Geez, Spock! Didn't you see the light on? And since when do you not knock?" Spock nearly stuttered before answering.

"I apologize Jim, I was not paying attention." Jim shook his head.

"Yeah, well, I could care less if you saw anything, but with how uptight you are, I don't think you'd look me in the eye for a week!" Jim ran a hand through his wet hair and then moved it beneath the robe to rub at his shoulder. Spock watched the hand, fixated. He had come to terms with his fascination with Jim's hands, but they had led him to focus more on the rest of him as well. His full lips, his soft hair, his bright eyes and fit body. And an intellect that could rival Spock's own. Jim was what some people might call 'the full package'.

As he thought this, Jim frowned and waved a hand in front of his face. Spock reflexively grabbed it and held it firmly enough so that Jim could not pull away. For a moment, he just stared at it, his eyes taking in every single line and tiny groove in the flesh. The fingers wrapped around Jim's wrist could feel the accelerated thrum of his pulse. Why had it quickened? Was Jim apprehensive of his touch, or disgusted by it? Spock knew he should care, but he didn't. Right at that moment, all he wanted to do was act on a desire that had been building up for the past few weeks.

He raised his other hand and lightly ran the tips of his index and middle fingers over Jim's. From Jim's sharp inhalation, he also felt something that was at least similar to the current of excitement that sparked from their contact.

"Spock?" He said quietly, sounding a little uncertain. Spock immediately let go and withdrew both of his hands as Jim's dropped to his side.

"I apologize." He said, sounding a little shaky. "You have very compelling hands, Jim." Jim looked down at them.

"You like my _hands_?" He asked, sounding a little incredulous.

"Indeed." Replied Spock, struggling to not look away in shame when Jim looked at him again. He saw no judgment there however, only surprise, and that encouraged him. "Touching hands is very significant for Vulcans. It is a similar gesture to a human kiss. Vulcans tend to admire hands as humans might admire other features they are used to finding attractive." Jim's eyes widened.

"Oh. Wow." He shifted, as if uncomfortable. "Look Spock, I like you. You're a brilliant, good looking, great guy. If I could just set you up on a date with my hands for a while, I would, but I can't. They're kind of part of a package deal." He grinned, but there was no real happiness in it. "I don't think I've ever had someone like me for just my hands. Other parts of me, sure. But not my hands." The last sentences were delivered with barely masked false cheer. Spock realized two things: That Jim seemed to reciprocate his interest, which thrilled him to no end, and that he thought his hands were the only thing about him that appealed to Spock, that the rest of his body and his mind meant nothing to him.

"It would be highly illogical for me to only notice one part of you when everything about your body and mind appeals to me." Jim just blinked at him.

"Really?" Spock just nodded. "Wow."

"Allow me to prove it." Suggested Spock, feeling emboldened by Jim's acceptance of his attraction. He leaned forward and ran his two fingers over Jim's slightly parted lips before pressing his own to them, bringing one hand up to play with the soft strands of hair at the base of Jim's neck. Jim responded to the kiss enthusiastically, and soon they had to part for air.

"Wow." He said, grinning and slightly breathless. "If I'd known my hands turned you on I'd have spent more time showing them off than trying to think of ways to get you to look at my muscles, or my mouth, or my ass." That made Spock think for a moment. He realized that Jim _did_ bend over, take his shirt off, and lick his lips quite a lot in his presence. Though, Jim was a professional, so it was mostly in his own quarters, and occasionally in the gym. Because of that, Spock didn't really think he could be faulted for not realizing that Jim was trying to show off for him. The thought that he had, however, was incredibly arousing.

"If you feel that the rest of your body has been neglected," he said slowly, and seemingly serious, "I should probably try to make it up to you." Jim yelped just a little bit as the hand that wasn't playing with his hair moved down and groped his ass. Then he grinned and pulled Spock into another kiss. It was going to be a good night.

* * *

><p><strong>So, there's my first five and one story. I know stories where Spock notices or touches Jim's hands aren't new, but I hope this was at least a little original. I don't think I've ever heard of one where Spock tried snapping his fingers, and I thought it would be funny. If there actually is a story out there that has that, I'll be bummed, but hopefully this will be enjoyed anyway.<strong>


End file.
